


Stardust

by steveandbucky



Series: Accretion [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Erotic Poetry, Love, M/M, Non-Explicit, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveandbucky/pseuds/steveandbucky
Summary: i've lost myself in you;





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a stucky-inspired poem. It is somewhat of a companion to the fic _[Constellations](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7894309)_ , though it's not specifically about that story, but their relationship in general. I really hope you guys like this.

  
  
i have traced  
constellations  
on your skin,  
my love.  
  
i’ve tasted stardust on your lips,  
magic, at my fingertips.  
been wrapped up in your warmth;  
soft, in the early morning light.  
  
i have seen galaxies  
in your eyes,  
my darling.  
  
i’ve floated high above,  
and watched the earth from afar.  
i’ve soared through stars;  
made divine in the night skies.  
  
i’ve lost myself in you;  
i’ve found myself with you.

 

 


End file.
